


[podfic] In Response To Your Last Letter

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Epistolary, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Character Death, Podfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A letter Erik never thought he'd get a response to, and the response Charles sends."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In Response To Your Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Response To Your Last Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526761) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** post-canon, angst, canon disabled character, no character death

**Length:**  00:05:34  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(XMFC\)%20_In%20Response%20To%20Your%20Last%20Letter_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
